I finally get my way
by If-Only-Dreams-Came-True
Summary: What happens if when Jacob kisses bella and bella kisses back... will they live happy together... what will edward say... LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS...


**Ok this is my first fan fic so please be kind tell some things i could do better or ideas for the nxt chapter. Lemons In It!**

** It was a cold day, the first day i had spent with bella in nearly a month. I wasn't going to waste a single second of my time with her since her blood sucker said she had to be back on there land by 9. "So bells what ya wanna do today" i asked as we walked down to my stopped walking and looked straight in my eyes... it felt like she was looking straight through me, how did she do that... she makes it feel like my heart iis melting and there was nothing i could do about it.**

** "I think u-um we should go for a walk i need to tell you something" she said and lead the way off into the woods.I was confused "whats it about" i asked concerned. She wouldn't answer, she just kept walking with every step i could feel my heart sinking. I stopped and pulled her back... "what is it Bella?" I snapped and she jumped out of my grip and fell over. **

**She got up and gave me the same look that she gave me when we were at my house."I-i" she mumbled "I only have till g-graduation to see you... and w-well be me" with that she took some steps back until she was backed up againts a tree.**

**"WHAT... GRADUATION THATS ONLY 4WEEKS AWAY" I yelled and punched a tree sending bark everywhere. "It was his idea wasn't it... he wants to turn you into one of them"**

**"Jacob Please" She cried, I realised what i had done. She was terrified... of me~... i felt absolutely disgusted with myself, how could i do that to her... she was my precious bells and i would cherish her till the day her heart stopped beating.**

**BPOV**

**I was scared... Terrified backed up against a tree as he yelled, I thought he was gong to phase and i would get hurt or worst edward would think i was hurt and jacob would get hurt. either way i had to calm him down. "Jacob Please" I cried hoping it would calm him down. It did. He Looked almost shattered, Broken, Like his heart had been ripped out. Was that my fault?. I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder, His warmth ran threw my body, it was like my own personal drug... I sure was going to miss it.**

**"Im sorry Bella" he whispered "its just-" he spun around and held me at the hips. I squirmed to get loose but he had me tight. He looked confused as if he was contemplating something. At that moment he swung foward sending his lips on a crash collision course for mine, but i didnt move... I just let his lips find mine. **

**I started kissing back and before i knew it my tongue was dancing around with his It felt so right but i new it was wrong, I was with edward but all i ever thought of was jacob. I ran my hand down his perfectly toned abbs and we fell to the floor with a thud."Jacob I cant" I gasped "not now". he let go of me and took a few steps back. **

**"Bella were are you going. he asked holding my hips again. I didnt know what to say... would he get angry if i told him i was going back to edward or would he be fine with it.**

**" Its past 9" I replied looking at my watch. I knew edward wouldnt be happy with what i was about to do next but screw Edward im going with my gut. Jacob looked down at the floor disapointed. "but it is getting abit late to drive... maybe i should stay at yours the night" i suggested. Jacob smiled and scooped me up into his arm running to the house. **

**"really like the sleepovers we use to have like when we were little" Jacob chuckled **

**"yea abit but tonight we be alittle bit more M rated"**

**"What does That Mean" He Asked"**

**"You know what it means" I said in a suductive voice.**

**JPOV**

**It was finally happening... She kissed me, i kissed her, we kissed and now i was going to be her first and not that blood sucking monster... She was finally mine, all mine**

**~Ok hope you liked it... I know I know Its short but i was tired and i have a bad case of writers block... R&R and look out for the next chapter i will put the next one up ASAP... lemons in the next one!**


End file.
